Snowman
|special=Last skin with one base colour |avatarsFromSkin = |avatarsInSkin = }} Snowman is a skin released on December 10, 2009. It is the last Nitrome skin to have a base colour and objects and characters coloured in that base colour. Description The Snowman skin includes several Nitrome characters from non-winter games as well as winter games. Multiple characters can be seen working together to build massive snowmen (hence the name of the skin). Other characters can be seen interacting with the snowmen or simply standing on the ground or flying in the air. There are four snowmen in the skin - an Eskimo, a yeti, a Viking, and a penguin. On the Eskimo snowman, there is the Eskimo with her grappling hook on a victory flag, as well as an antler ape. Behind the yeti snowman (on the right hand side), the yeti is being held by the giant. On the Viking snowman, there is a frozen Viking with two green lizards, one of which has its tongue stuck to the frozen Viking. On the penguin snowman, the penguin on toboggan is sledding down the right slope. There is also a snow castle, meant to appear as the castle from Tiny Castle. This is because it is considerably smaller than the other snowmen, and the knight is standing outside of it. Also, there is a snowman in construction in the middle of the skin, being built by the demolition crew. The half-built snowman is simply a round dome which has nitroglycerine and a portapod with Larry on it. Nearby are the other demolition crew members, one of which, Barry, is in a cement mixer cannon. Also, there are two Barrys in the skin. On the ground, there are many Nitrome characters. Starting on the left, there are the green and yellow cavemens, who are shooting a woolly rhino which has a target and and arrow in it. To their right is the cave girl with the parasite on her head, infecting her. The parasite had just jumped off of a brute, which can be seen, dead, to their right. Right in front of the yeti snowman, two miners can be seen, one of which is being suffocated by Captain Tongue. Above them are several bats. On the far right side of the skin, there is a group of penguins. There are penguins from Snow Drift and the penguins from Avalanche, including the penguin on toboggan. The yeti can be seen kicking one of the Avalanche penguins. Near the penguin group is a group of Vikings, one of them being frozen by Jack Frost. To the right of them is a rabbit out of its hole, as well as two other rabbit holes, which are near a tree. There are also many trees in the background, behind the snowmen. In the air, there are also a few Nitrome characters. To the far left, there are rabbits falling from the sky. All of them calm and have their ears out, except for one, which is crying with its ears up. To their right is Rockitty, who is flying towards the right. Finally, on the far right is the new born sun, which is moving towards a line of stars on its left. Appearances File:Snowman_Skin.png|The Snowman skin was the last skin to be released in a base colour.|650px poly 417 76 393 90 353 92 393 98 419 108 431 96 439 92 429 88 Rockitty from the game with the same name poly 1177 54 1153 54 1147 68 1155 78 1177 78 1185 70 Nebula from the game with the same name poly 91 70 75 68 51 112 51 128 49 160 67 172 75 170 81 182 65 196 71 210 45 234 59 248 71 236 91 204 99 180 99 166 85 152 67 150 69 128 69 120 91 88 Falling rabbits from the game Droplets poly 301 579 297 595 311 599 313 581 The knight from Tiny Castle poly 347 478 335 506 335 530 331 520 313 554 311 588 319 592 333 570 329 594 369 602 399 586 387 576 389 550 375 520 363 528 363 516 The castle from Tiny Castle poly 441 670 403 644 397 628 367 616 345 624 321 634 321 670 335 690 335 710 377 750 401 736 393 720 423 722 435 704 431 690 A brute from the game Parasite poly 279 647 265 657 257 673 275 675 289 673 287 665 The parasite from the game with the same name poly 563 410 529 410 519 400 517 376 479 374 487 414 503 424 511 438 531 444 545 434 565 428 A group of bats from Cave Chaos poly 285 675 257 677 253 671 247 685 251 705 263 719 273 717 279 701 281 711 291 695 The Cave-girl from B.C. Bow Contest poly 207 641 189 637 175 647 177 677 199 685 221 669 203 675 The yellow caveman from B.C. Bow Contest poly 51 641 45 627 29 623 15 639 7 645 19 653 23 669 33 671 47 665 55 651 65 645 The green caveman from B.C. Bow Contest poly 1143 492 1139 460 1113 460 1111 494 Rabbits from Avalanche poly 1231 238 1247 268 1251 258 1271 240 1257 232 1241 236 The penguin on toboggan from Avalanche poly 619 611 597 609 591 643 615 643 A patch of nitroglycerine from the Rubble Trouble series poly 681 553 661 555 663 567 671 579 683 579 685 567 Larry from the Rubble Trouble series poly 831 705 819 705 813 715 821 731 835 731 841 713 Garry from the Rubble Trouble series poly 815 687 801 687 791 703 805 713 815 713 821 701 Barry from the Rubble Trouble series poly 771 707 753 709 751 723 761 737 773 733 773 719 Boss from the Rubble Trouble series poly 139 316 119 320 115 328 121 338 111 348 125 356 145 340 153 330 The climber from the Frost Bite series poly 863 603 865 633 875 653 861 657 863 687 949 689 949 659 959 617 943 605 931 619 909 599 Barry on a cannon from the Rubble Trouble series poly 1027 598 1009 606 1017 674 1053 670 1047 618 An emperor penguin from Snow Drift poly 973 432 1111 488 1111 458 1141 458 1145 486 1199 494 1279 548 1279 378 1221 194 1183 138 1143 128 1109 132 1075 152 1053 198 A mountain in the shape of a penguin from Avalanche poly 1043 656 995 668 995 696 1049 688 1057 702 1093 734 1111 732 1109 704 1071 674 A group of penguins from Snow Drift poly 1169 550 1151 532 1141 546 1135 576 1123 576 1123 600 1111 644 1135 658 1129 702 1121 708 1121 736 1139 732 1147 722 1137 704 1143 656 1165 648 1173 656 1197 644 1209 644 1217 612 1197 606 1191 628 1183 626 1177 606 1169 604 1151 616 1133 624 1129 616 1141 602 1137 578 A group of penguins from Avalanche poly 1065 544 1039 534 1035 514 1009 514 1001 528 973 532 963 552 995 568 999 550 1013 544 1029 544 1035 560 1063 562 A group of vikings from the Icebreaker series poly 903 515 897 541 923 555 941 555 941 513 931 517 A frozen Elder clan viking from Icebreaker: A Gathering poly 929 481 915 477 901 485 919 513 929 513 935 499 947 491 Jack Frost from the game with the same name poly 875 337 851 351 871 363 887 357 897 365 897 377 913 379 913 363 921 363 925 355 905 343 897 355 885 347 A pair of green lizards from Jack Frost poly 829 323 805 335 807 363 831 369 851 363 851 337 A frozen first clan viking from the Icebreaker series poly 805 349 757 365 733 349 713 305 697 335 711 411 673 445 629 471 593 485 571 497 631 541 705 543 853 539 887 541 1043 507 1107 487 977 435 961 427 951 407 971 365 955 301 911 377 883 365 853 357 A mountain in the shape of a Viking from Icebreaker poly 783 263 781 283 769 299 791 323 807 301 823 311 839 293 829 285 815 295 811 291 811 287 801 273 The yeti from Cold Storage poly 681 206 665 262 683 288 677 308 693 340 711 284 727 328 761 364 799 352 865 306 857 274 801 238 775 284 765 272 769 258 761 242 759 228 739 264 731 302 731 330 719 314 705 332 707 300 715 284 739 260 749 244 763 224 789 218 801 208 795 200 805 184 795 174 759 166 741 166 725 160 707 176 679 208 The giant from Cold Storage poly 1223 547 1193 559 1191 571 1181 579 1177 589 1199 603 1223 609 1227 591 1239 597 1247 589 1227 577 The yeti from Snow Drift poly 509 442 489 462 509 478 511 464 531 468 519 446 Captain Tongue from Cave Chaos poly 539 444 529 470 507 478 503 508 521 524 535 508 535 486 563 490 561 456 The miners from the Cave Chaos series poly 259 290 213 306 225 328 217 346 239 348 251 356 259 352 253 328 273 336 285 316 255 304 An antler ape from Frost Bite 2 poly 195 626 163 598 163 580 133 566 105 570 107 560 95 566 91 538 83 532 61 564 51 576 57 598 61 596 71 614 81 596 93 596 79 634 93 656 103 656 107 666 119 672 127 660 147 674 155 674 155 664 177 652 The woolly rhino from Frost Bite 2 poly 547 124 503 134 475 122 459 162 415 288 443 402 573 498 671 452 711 408 699 342 679 308 689 290 651 234 633 170 613 118 593 134 A mountain in the shape of the yeti from Cold Storage poly 199 342 151 352 95 374 47 432 5 466 5 552 59 566 235 566 387 550 365 446 317 390 273 358 A mountain in the shape of the Climber from the Frost Bite series default This is the snowman skin, the second winter themed skin Nitrome made for their website desc none *Rabbits (Droplets) *Rockitty (Rockitty) *Nebula (Nebula) *Eskimo (Frost Bite series) *Antler ape (Frost Bite 2) *Wooly rhino (Frost Bite 2) *Miners (Cave Chaos) *Captain Tongue (Cave Chaos) *Bats (Cave Chaos) *Giant (Cold Storage) *Yeti (Cold Storage) *First Clan Vikings (Ice Breaker) *Green lizards (Jack Frost) *Jack Frost (Jack Frost) *Penguin on toboggan (Avalanche) *Rabbits (Avalanche) *Penguins (Snow Drift) *Penguins (Avalanche) *Knight (Tiny Castle) *Castle (Tiny Castle) *Yellow caveman (B.C. Bow Contest) *Green caveman (B.C. Bow Contest) *Cave-girl (B.C. Bow Contest) *Parasite (Parasite) *Brute (Parasite) *Nitro (Rubble Trouble series) *Larry (Rubble Trouble series) *Garry (Rubble Trouble series) *Barry (Rubble Trouble series) *Boss (Rubble Trouble series) *Cannon ball (Rubble Trouble series) *Emperor penguins (Snow Drift) *Yeti (Snow Drift) Hints *Avalanche - Multiple penguins from the game Avalanche are seen socializing with the Snow Drift penguins. Also, the main character of the game is seen going down the side of a snowman shaped like itself. *Rubble Trouble - Demolition crew members are making a snowman. *Tiny Castle - This game is hinted by a knight approaching a tiny castle made of snow. Hidden avatar gift On December 16 2013 and December 14 and 22 2014, Nitrome hid three avatar gifts in the Snowman skin, obtainable only by those who had a Nitrome account. Clicking the gift grants the viewer an avatar. Trivia *The portapod - an unused object from Rubble Trouble - appears in the skin. *This skin could be considered a follow up to the winter skin, featuring characters from past and present winter games along with some non winter game characters. *Strangely, there are two Barrys in the skin. *This skin has hinted the most soon-to-be-used characters or objects for upcoming games, with eleven objects hinting towards future games. The winter skin released after this - Ice Temple - features the most hinted games, with five. Category:Skins